


Lunch Break

by longleggedgit



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit





	Lunch Break

Ryoma starts eating in the science room during his lunch breaks mostly to escape from Momoshiro, because even dealing with the smell of Inui’s weird experiments doesn’t annoy him as much as when Momo steals his food and tries to drag him along on expeditions to throw rice balls at Kaidoh. Most weeks he can only escape from Momo once or twice, but when he does manage to slip into the classroom unnoticed, Inui generally greets him with little more than a glance over his shoulder and a weird smile. Once he asked Ryoma if he wanted to try out a new juice formula, but after Ryoma walked out without a word, he stopped making the offer. Most days they just sit in companionable silence, Ryoma eating his lunch and occasionally napping, Inui fiddling with test tubes and trying to keep explosions to a minimum. Even on the days when Inui asks Ryoma's opinion as to whether a particular liquid has more of a greenish or blueish hue, Ryoma still finds it a far more relaxing place for mealtimes than any alternative.

The arrangement has worked out so nicely and for so long that Ryoma can't help but frown in disappointment when he opens the door to the science room one Tuesday and finds, for the first time in memory, nothing but an abandoned chemistry set near the window.

"Che," he mutters, turning back toward the hallway, but just as he's about to leave he hears a noise from inside, near the teacher's office. Ryoma hesitates, and then Inui's voice comes from a distance.

"Echizen?"

Ryoma thinks he probably doesn't want to know anything about what Inui is doing back there, but his curiosity gets the better of him, and he sets his bento down on the nearest desk and meanders to the back of the room.

"Senpai?"

Inui is sweating profusely, which is the first thing Ryoma notices upon entering the office. The second thing he notices is Inui’s extremely prominent hard on.

"New juice recipe?" he asks, lifting both eyebrows.

"There are unexpected side effects," Inui replies, just before grabbing Ryoma by the arm and pushing him on top of the teacher's desk.

"Aren't you supposed to test that kind of stuff on animals first?" Ryoma makes a small sound of annoyance when Inui starts sucking on his neck, but he still lifts his arms to assist Inui in stripping off his shirt.

"Unethical." Inui nudges Ryoma's legs apart with his knee and moves between them, pressing the outline of his dick against Ryoma's hip and gripping his ass tightly in one hand.

Ryoma can feel himself getting hard in response, but struggles weakly anyway. "It's unethical to test it out on your teammates, too," he says.

Inui only groans, exhaling hotly against the side of Ryoma's neck as he hastens to unbutton his own fly. He appears to be in such a rush that Ryoma can't help but laugh.

"Narita-sensei comes back from lunch in fifteen minutes," Inui says when he's freed and begun stroking his dick, so Ryoma decides to make it easy on him and doesn't put up a fight when Inui's free hand drops to Ryoma's crotch.

"Better hurry then," Ryoma says, smirking at the way Inui's breath hitches and his brow furrows.

"Indeed." Inui tugs Ryoma's pants down just low enough and presses their dicks together, pulling Ryoma so close to his body that he's hardly even sitting on the desk anymore. They both thrust once into Inui's hand and Inui makes a strangled noise, but as soon as Ryoma's legs are wrapped tightly around Inui's waist, they're off. Inui thrusts so hard – maybe Ryoma too, if he's being entirely honest – that the desk starts to shift out of place, grinding loudly against the tile floor as it does so, and Inui gasps and moans and digs his fingernails into Ryoma's bare back, hissing words too incoherent for Ryoma to make them out.

"I should warn you," Inui finally manages, gasping into Ryoma's hair, his hips grinding with increasing desperation, "this isn't an accurate reflection of my average performance."

Ryoma doesn't even have time to respond before Inui is spilling all over his hand and Ryoma's pants, shuddering with the force of it and at last slowing down.

His own dick is still hard and aching and Inui isn't even stroking him anymore, so Ryoma doesn't feel at all guilty when he laughs derisively and says, "Sure it's not."

Inui lifts his head and gives Ryoma a scandalized look, then drops to his knees and sucks him off. Narita-sensei gets back five minutes earlier than expected, but truthfully, Ryoma doesn't last much longer than Inui did, and he just has time to get his shirt back on while Inui explains that he was assisting his kouhai with some advanced chemistry homework and they had been searching for an extra set of test tubes.

"You could sell that recipe," Ryoma says when they get to the bathroom, rinsing his hands under the tap.

Inui looks up from polishing his glasses. "Recipe?" he repeats.

Ryoma kicks him on his way out, but judging by the self-satisfied grin on Inui's face, he isn't fooled. They both know where Ryoma will be having lunch tomorrow.

_end_  



End file.
